Old friends
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: She seems to be so familiar to agent Gideon but he still can’t point his finger to what it is. R&R if you please. Rated for T and M in chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

**OLD FRIENDS**

Story by: Isla de Muerta

Genre: General/Mystery/Romance/Angst

Rating: T just in case

Disclaimer: Only the ones you don't recognize belongs to me, others don't

Summary: She seems to be so familiar to agent Gideon but he still can't point his finger to what it is. R&R if you please.

A/N Fluffy but bit angst, pairing Gideon&OC

Chapter I: So familiar face

_Times of joy and times of sorrow_

_We will always see it through_

_Oh, I don't care what comes tomorrow_

_We can face it together_

_The way old friends do_

**Last time he saw her was at their prom night. She was looking absolutely gorgeous in her turquoise dress. She had white rose on her hair. And they danced together almost whole night. But she was crowned as prom queen and the last dance she danced with her king and that wasn't him. But he promised to take her back to home.**

"**Don't look so sad Jason, it was only one dance. We still have many dances together. Friends?" she asked from him when stepping out on front of her home.**

"**But what happens on future? Will you still dance with me?" he asked from her. She gave him her most charming smile.**

"**Oh, I don't care what comes tomorrow. We can face it together. The way old friends do," she whispered to his ear and smiled. Then she gave him a kiss, walked to her door, waved to him, and was gone. Next morning he was waiting her to come to school but she never came. Police never found her but nobody thought she'd be alive anymore.**

Special agent Jason Gideon was deep in his thoughts when they were again flying to crime scene. But something that had happened earlier in the HQ before they left was puzzling him. It was really a small thing but still it bothered him. It was like an echo, a shadow from his past that he couldn't catch.

"Did you hear what I said?" a firm female voice asked from me something that I didn't heard.

"No, what?" I asked back to agent Elle Greenaway. She made a small sigh, shook her head and rolled her eyes like saying I was being impossible.

"Never mind," she answered and moved to discuss with agent Hotchner. Immediately I fell back to my memories trying to catch that shadow. Without succeeding in it.

"Is it only my imagination or is Gideon more silent than usual?" Elle asked from Hotchner. He watched quickly to Gideon and then back to Elle.

"Well, I've noticed it too so it can't be just your imagination". Elle nodded like saying "good" and turned her head to look at Gideon who was again in his memories.

"I wonder what is bothering him".

"Well, I'm not going to ask him yet because it might be nothing," Hotchner said. Elle rolled again her eyes and hissed something between her lips that sounded like "men" and fell silent. But in her mind, she decided to ask from him as fast as their case allowed it. After all, she didn't wanted to risk this case for asking something that might be nothing. But as soon as it was possible…

**A/N2 So here's the first chapter. It's my first CM-fic. Tell me is it worth to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Eveleen

Earlier at Quantico

I knew it could be big mistake to come here but I did it anyway. For my mother it was too late but I have to solve this puzzle. Until I do that, I can't have peace. So there I was at Quantico watching strange people walking here and there, speaking to telephones or whatever. And I'm just looking for this one face I don't even know who they belonged to. All I know is the name of this person. Jason Gideon. That was what my mother mentioned in the letter she had written to me so many years ago, before I was born. I've seen my mother only once, they've told me, before she died after giving birth to me, Eveleen. I can remember the letter by my heart now without watching it.

_**Eveleen, my precious Eveleen**_

_**This is cliché I know but when you get this I'll be gone but in a hope that I've seen you once.**_

_**And how could I know I'd be gone, you might ask. Well the answer is that I just know it. Call sixth sense or what ever but I know it and I have to write this to you. Only then, I can rest in peace. And it's about your father.**_

_**Before I got pregnant with you, I was dating two boys. Or actually first I dated one and after a while I fell in love with the other. And I don't know which one is your father. The first one's name I've forgotten long time ago but the second name is so clear to me. Jason Gideon. I hope he is your father but I'm afraid that he's not. I told no one about my pregnancy and as soon as I found out, I ran from home and disappeared from my family's life. My sister, your aunt Brylea, helped so that everyone thought that I was missing and had died. Little after I ran away from home I found out that the other boy had died so there's only Jason now but he didn't knew about my pregnancy and so he don't know anything about you. However, one thing is for sure, even if he wouldn't be your father, you can always trust on him like I always did. **_

_**Well, before I found about your coming.**_

_**So try somehow find out is he your father or not.**_

_**I can't tell more because there isn't anything else to tell. But I'm sure you will find him when the time comes even when I won't be here helping you.**_

_**Your loving mother **_

_**Allison**_

I hadn't remembered the name until one morning not long ago when I had seen it in a newspaper I'd been reading.

"_Jason Gideon. Now how does it sound so familiar name" _I thought myself and sought the letter. And there was the name. I stared it for a while and picked the paper back to my hands thinking if I could find more about this Jason Gideon. And there it was, a picture of him and some information about him.

" _A special agent in BAU"_ I thought and for some reason I knew that this was a man I was looking for. A man who could be my father. I cut the picture from the paper and have it with me now when I was standing there and watching all those peoples. And he could be somewhere in there. That's what I had found out when I had managed to get my visitors pass. Now it was all up to me to find him_._

I was looking around the place, turning my head here and there but didn't get a glimpse of Gideon. I had decided not to tell anything about my mother before I could trust on him.

Gideon was talking with Hotchner when something distracted him. A woman in her thirties. She looked like she was lost or searching for someone. She had straight, waist long, light brown hair, skirt made of jeans fabric, bright orange top and she was carrying something in her hands that looked like a piece of paper or picture. Gideon had never seen her but something in her caught his eye.

"So when are we leaving Gideon?" Hotchner was asking from me. But I simply couldn't answer to him because of that woman. She gave me chills and I turned my head back to Hotchner asking "What?".

"You didn't hear a thing what I said," he blamed me but all could say was "No no, I heard you" before turning my look back to this woman. "Then answer to me, will you Gideon," Hotch continued. I had to reply so I managed to say, "We're leaving after Elle arrives," with my eyes following this woman who was now wondering if to leave or not. Hotch nodded to me and left because he noticed that Elle had arrived. Soon after that, we were driving in our SUV's to the airport. After sitting in my usual place to those leather seats, I closed my eyes and felt an enormous tiredness. It was because I was puzzled by this case and trying to figure who that woman was. She was so familiar like a ghost from past. Luckily, this time we only had to go and check if this particular kill would fit into our profile and then fly back. My brains were working in enormous speed and yet I still could fell my colleague's eyes at my back when they were wondering my behavior. But I simply couldn't explain them, yet. Maybe after arriving back to home I would find something more about that woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: A jump to unknown

From Eveleen's POV

When I didn't found this Jason Gideon, I decided to go back to my apartment and try again tomorrow. However, after returning to home I felt like I should after all do something today and I wrote him a letter, which didn't revealed much, but enough for now.

_Dear Mr. Gideon,_

_Or should I call you special agent Gideon?_

_This is hard for me because I've known about you for almost thirty years now but haven't actually met you. Therefore, I really don't know what to call you or even say to you._

_I was looking for you today from the place I know you are working. Maybe I saw you but I didn't really notice you, maybe you saw me but why would you react to me because I'm completely stranger to you._

_But to reason why I'm writing this letter to you. It's about my missing relative who I know is either alive or dead. I want to find him. I'm asking your help and maybe even your friendship for the sake of my mother who knew you long time ago._

_Also for her sake and mine, I don't tell more about her or the relative I'm searching before I know I can trust you. I want to get to know you better so when you find this letter, please call me at the number I'm leaving you in this envelope with this letter. Call whenever you can, don't worry about the time._

_I'm waiting for your call._

_Eveleen Hollier_

After writing this, I fetched my coat and drove back to Quantico to leave the letter at Gideon's desk. I was kind of hoping that he would be there but of course, he wasn't. So I only left the letter to the desk and went back to my home.

From Gideon's POV

It was horrific case but I knew that my team was the best choice for solving it. When we arrived at the scene, local police were already there. One of them, an African-American woman approached us. "I'm agent Hayden and I guess you are form BAU, am I right?" she asked from me, as we were shaking hands. "You are correct, I'm special agent Gideon and these are my colleagues, agent's Hotchner, Reid, Greenaway, Jareau and Morgan" I introduced us. "Great," she stated and led us to the scene, which was very comfortable and big living room. From there we found a small girl aged between four and five and her mother. She was in her late thirties and was soothing her daughter. "She witnessed the whole crime," agent Hayden said pointing towards the girl who was obviously in a state of shock. After quick look around, I saw a pool of blood absorbing to the expensive looking carpet. Then I approached the two sitting in a red leather couch and spoke to the girl. "Hello, my name is Jason. What's your?" I asked friendly from the girl who stopped sobbing and glanced first at her mother and then me. She nodded to her daughter giving her promise to say her name to me. "Erica," she whispered. "Well Erica, I'd lie to speak with your mother so would you go with that nice woman with brown hair and she'll ask you some questions," I said to Erica and pointed her to go to Elle. Erica quickly glanced at her mother again. "Go on Rica, she won't do anything bad to you, she's just a police lady," her mother said to Erica who finally had the courage to go. I waited until she'd gone and spoke to her mother then.

"OK Mrs…." I started but remembered she hadn't been introduced. She smiled at me. "No, I'm not Mrs. I'm Miss Penbrook. I've never been married but I wanted a child and asked one of my dearest friends to be her father. Her father is gay. But you can call me Sarah," she explained to me.

"OK Sarah, I want you to tell me everything you've already told to police because we need the information to make our profile more clear," I told to Sarah and she explained to me how she'd left her daughter at home with a nanny who she'd known and who was very trustworthy. "I never thought that Caitlyn would leave without taking the child she's taking care of with her but when I came back at home I found Erica under the stairs and she was alone. At first, I was very mad and decided never to call Caitlyn again. Then I noticed that Erica didn't wanted to come away from where she was and she was sobbing frightened. At that point, I thought that maybe something was wrong and decided to check around the house. I walked directly at here and well, there she was in the blood pool, which was obviously from her. Here eyes were wide open and though I haven't seen many dead people, I knew she was dead. So I called the police and that's pretty much all I can tell you," Sarah ended her story. "Thank you, that was enough now," I said to her and left the room after saying that we might need more information later and gave her my card. She nodded understanding. I went to search Elle. Before I'd asked her anything, she told me that Erica had said nothing to her. I understood because she'd seen everything that happened at the house to her nanny.

**Back at Quantico**

From Gideon's POV

I haven't prepared myself to what was waiting for me at my desk when I came to fetch some papers on the night we arrived. It was a letter from a girl or woman called Eveleen Hollier. Some man that I didn't recognized approached me.

"I'm guessing you showed my desk to that who ever brought this," I stated to the man and he nodded. Before I could continue, he started to speak. "She was very pretty. In her thirties I'm guessing and wore jeans, orange top and was holding your picture, so I thought to show your desk when she later arrived with that," he pointed the letter in my hand. I thanked him and he went on his business as I decided to read the letter at home.

I read the letter and found the number she'd left. With only a small telltale sign of guilt for the late time, I decided to call this woman after all. She wrote that I didn't have to feel guilty of the time so I picked my phone and dialed the number. For a while, I thought nobody would answer but then. _"Hello, who am I speaking with?" _a quiet female voice answered at the other side of the line.

"This is special agent Jason Gideon speaking. Are you the person who left me the letter earlier today?" I heard a little bubbling laughter and then the woman continued, _"Yes, I'm Eveleen Hollier. I guess you've read it"_.

"Yes, I read it". She wanted to know what was I thinking about her being intruder in my life. _"I really want to get to know you better and I need you. My mother told a lot of good things about you"_. She sounded so pleasant and as she really needed me, I accepted her invitation for tomorrow night. We'd meet on front of Quantico and continue from there. I really was expecting it. For some reason.

From Eveleen's POV

To my amazement, Gideon called me later at that night. When we'd talked for a while, he insisted me to call him Gideon. Immediately I started to grow my trust on him. And tomorrow we'd have kind of a date. I was so excited that I hardly could sleep that night. I slept only about an hour or so. Luckily, I was working tomorrow so maybe I could take a little nap later that day before our dates.

However, the day went more quickly than I thought and when it was time for me to leave; I hadn't taken my naps I planned to take.

**Later on front of Quantico**

He was standing there and searching someone I guess was I. "Gideon," I called him and he turned his face to me. I smiled at him and to my surprise, his jaw dropped wide open. I could only congratulate myself because it was my very meaning to surprise him by my looks. "Oh my, am I looking that ghastly?" I asked teasingly from him as he came to from his daze caused by seeing me.

Gideon's POV

She arrived there at exact time we'd planned. Moreover, she was looking dazzling in her black silk dress with matching color high heel shoes and silver earrings and she had black purse with her. She'd left her long hair open and she smiled when she saw me. My jaw dropped wide open when I saw her. However, I closed it fast because it looked stupid. "So where do we go from here? Do you have anything in mind?" I asked from her but she shook her head. I suggested her nice restaurant where people could try their singing skills with live orchestra and she started to laugh. "Do you sing Gideon?" she asked from me and I had to admit it. "Well that's great because so do I," she continued and we decided to go at that restaurant. It was quiet night so we didn't have any troubles to get a table. It was near the stage where people sang. Soon after we've arrived, the place started to full up. We ordered and after our food arrived, started our conversation. I was curious about her and her mother. The orchestra was playing quietly on the background before the first brave would go and try his or her skills.

"May I call you Eveleen or what you'd like to be called?" I asked from her. She smiled at me. "Eveleen is fine," she said. I smiled back at her. I was very comfortable with her. "Eveleen. OK, now I'm very curious about you and your mother. Tell me something about you and her". Now she looked up to me from her food and sighed. Not smiling anymore, she started to tell her and her mother's story with rather peculiar way.

Eveleen's POV

"May I sing to you first?" I asked from Gideon. For a while he looked little dumbfound but then nodded. I went up to the stage and towards the orchestra. Asking them to play my mothers favorite song I started climbing to the stage. "My name is Eveleen and I want to share my mother's favorite song with you," I said to the microphone and started.

"_Strumming my pain with his fingers,_

_Singing my life with his words,_

_Killing me softly with his song,_

_Killing me softly with his song,_

_Telling my whole life with is words,_

_Killing me softly with song"_

I sang with my whole heart. Someone had said before that my voice suited well to melancholic songs such as this one.

"_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style_

_And so I came to see him to listen for a while,_

_And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes._

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,_

_Singing my life with his words,_

_Killing me softly with his song,_

_Killing me softly with his song,_

_Telling my whole life with is words,_

_Killing me softly with song"_

I really put my soul into that song and it was easy because the orchestra played so good. Though I wasn't an expert, I could tell that my voice matched well to that orchestra.

"_I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd,_

_I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud,_

_I prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,_

_Singing my life with his words,_

_Killing me softly with his song,_

_Killing me softly with his song,_

_Telling my whole life with is words,_

_Killing me softly with song"_

From the stage, I could see some people from the audience were wiping tears from their eyes. And like in the song, I was singing I just kept right on and put my very best on the last verses of the song.

"_He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair._

_And he looked right through me as if I wasn't there._

_But he just came to singing clear and strong._

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,_

_Singing my life with his words,_

_Killing me softly with his song,_

_Killing me softly with his song,_

_Telling my whole life with is words,_

_Killing me softly with song_

_He was strumming, oh he was singing my song._

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_With his song…"_

I ended and closing my eyes gave the audience a little bow and came down from the stage. People were applauding to me as I walked back to the table where Gideon was waiting. I sat back to my place and looked Gideon. He was quiet and I thought I saw tears in his eyes too. Sighing I began to tell my mothers story which was in certain way also my story.

"That was my mom's favorite song. I met her only once. She died soon after my birth but everyone who knew her said that this song was her favorite. I grew up with foster parents who she'd picked as my godparents and later they adopted me. I only have one memory of my mother and that's a letter she wrote me before she died. In it, she writes that I should some day search you. And here I am." I decided not to tell him yet why my mom wanted me to search him. Gideon was listening quiet and eating his food. We moved to dessert and ate it in silence. Orchestra was now playing softly Abba's "The way old friends do". For some reason it made me sad and I lowed my face trying to wipe my tears so that Gideon wouldn't notice it.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you OK?" Gideon said lifting my face with his index finger and looking straight to my eyes. He sounded worried and I didn't want to spoil his evening. "Nothings wrong, I'm OK," I said still wiping my tears away but he wasn't very convinced. "No, I can tell that you're not OK. I'll pay the bill and then I'll drive you to home," he said firmly but softly to me and asked the waiter bring the bill and then paid it. Secretly I was happy the way things turned out when he was leading me to his car. I sat at the passenger's seat and he sat to driver's seat. Then he turned to look at me. "I'm just little tired, that's all," I said to him and turned my head to look out from the window. Then I continued, "But thank you for the lovely evening and I'm sorry I spoiled yours." I sensed he was still looking at me. "That's OK, thank yourself, you didn't spoiled my evening. And for the record, you do look little tired. Let me take you to your home," he suggested and I gave him the address where to drive. He stopped on front of my apartment; I thanked him and stepped out. After I managed to get in my apartment, I looked out the window and noticed that he'd got out of his car.

"Well, I guess he wanted to see that I get safely in," I whispered to my cats that were waiting for me. I waved to Gideon and he did the same climbing back to his car and drove away. I followed his car as long as I could. It had started to rain and I could hear a distant thunder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Profiling and learning to trust

**Quantico**

Gideon's POV

The whole team had gathered at conference room and was now listening Hotchner when he profiled the unsub.

I stayed quiet for now because I knew, he was one of the best profilers.

"From the information we've managed to gather so far, it seems very likely that our unsub is a young woman in her early twenties. She's Caucasian. For some reason she's angry at the nannies because she's killing them. Maybe her nanny has left her alone when she was child, something bad happened to her in the time when she was alone before her mother came back and she's now trying to warn mothers for not to trust their nannies. That anything can happen when they leave their children alone with nanny," Hotch profiled.

"But why she's not killing older or professional nannies too?" Reid Spencer asked puzzled. "Yes, why not them too. These victims have all been teenagers," Elle was wondering too.

"Because her nanny was teenager and wasn't professional," Derek Morgan interfered them, "She doesn't think that older nannies or those who are educated nannies, could harm the children because she suffered that trauma with a nanny who was teenager".

"So how does she pick the nannies that she's going to kill?" Elle continued. To me this case was puzzling. Almost every kill in it, except one, had happened in the same neighborhood. So why the unsub decided to go further now, why not stayed at the same city. Whole team wondered the same thing.

"I think I know how she picked them, I just have to check if I remembered right," Reid said when I was just sinking into thoughts.

"What, our Wonderboy isn't sure if he remembers right. Oh no, what will happen to us now," Morgan joked and all started to laugh. Reid blushed a little and went to check that thing from computer. After he left we all went to our desks to do what ever we had to. I needed coffee and went to get it and after that, I decided to call to Eveleen and ask her how she was doing because she was so tired last night when we met. I dialed her number and waited.

"_Hello," _I heard from the other side of the line. It made me smile. "Hello, it's me, Gideon. I just wanted to check if everything is OK. You seemed so tired last night," I said to the phone.

"_Oh, yes, hello Gideon. I'm fine. As you said yourself, I was tired. And bit nervous to tell you the truth. I'd heard so many things about you from my mom but never had met you and finally when I found and met you, well, the rest you can guess," _Eveleen told me and I understood what she had meant.

"So if it's OK I'd like to ask you out again tonight. If you really are OK," I said to Eveleen. She was quiet for a while and I was afraid what she might say. _"Of course Gideon. On what time would we meet and where?" _she finally asked. I sighed silently and suggested that I'd pick her from her apartment on the same time than last night. _"Good. I'll be waiting for you." _I didn't tell her what we would do and she forgot to ask it before she hung up. I was curious about this woman and about her mother whom I've, according Eveleen, had known.

**From Eveleens diary**

_Dear diary_

_It was only yesterday when I found the man I was searching for. But it seems like it happened years and years ago. So familiar he was to me. My dear mother told me so much about him that I feel like I've known him long already._

_Jason Gideon. That's his name._

_His got so lovely eyes, so gentle and somehow sad._

_But I have one big problem. Honestly, why there always has to be that word, BUT._

_So, here goes. I'm falling for him BUT there's this thing that he could be my father. I don't know yet, how I'm going to find it out whether he is or isn't my father but soon I have to do it because in that case I can fall for him._

_But we had so much fun yesterday. We went to a live orchestra karaoke-bar and I sang my mother's favorite song to Gideon._

_He liked it. We also ate good food. I hope that the mood didn't suffer too much from the fact that I started to cry when I heard this one song. I don't know why it happened but it did and Gideon then took me back to home._

_We are going out again today so I'll try not to do that again. Tell you more tomorrow._

_Yours truly… Eveleen_

Eveleen's POV

He asked me out tonight and I answered "yes" to him. He comes to fetch me from my apartment but he didn't told what we'd be doing or where we'd be going. And exactly on the same time than last night, I was standing on front of my apartment building and was waiting for him. And as sure as the sun was setting, he came to pick me up. He stopped his car before me and I climbed in. He smiled to me and said "Hi" in his shy way. That made my heart bounce very fast and I blushed. To hide it I lowered my head and looked my shoes. "Hey," I said back to him and smiled. I knew he was checking my outlook. He shook his head and sighed. " How do you do that?" he asked and when I didn't understood what he meant he explained, "How do you manage to look more beautiful than last time, every time I meet you?" That made me blush again and all I could say was, "Oh," in very stupid schoolgirl-way.

He drove me to his cabin. "This is my hiding place," Gideon said showing the little cabin to me. "I'm surprised that you have this kind of place. I always imagined that you are a kind of guy who goes to shooting range to ease up your stress or something, but I couldn't imagine this. This is so pretty place," and I could tell he was pleased. He offered me his arm, asked, "Shall we?" and escorted me to a table. I sat down when he offered me a chair. Then he went to his little fridge, took out a bowl of Caesar salad and brought it to table. Returning to kitchen, he put a pot and something else to the stove. He brought fresh bread and a bottle of mineral water with him and we ate while the pot was starting to boil and after while Gideon went back and put some fresh pasta to the pot. The other pot was simmering slowly and after a little time Gideon poured the water from the pasta, apportioned it to two plates and then he apportioned the contents of the other pot on top of the pasta, added some grated cheese, and carried the plates to table.

"Fresh pasta with tuna-sauce," he said pouring some mineral water to my glass. "How did you know my favorite dish?" I asked amazed. "You like it?" Gideon asked back. "Wow, this is even better than my mothers and that is a lot because she was awesome cook," I said to him. "So I take that is a yes," Gideon said and I nodded. He stood up once more and put some music on.

Gideon's POV

After eating, I suggested Eveleen a little walk. "That would be nice," she said and I took her to a nearby pond. We walked to the shore and she took her sandals away and continued walking barefoot. We stopped at the waterline. Night was getting darker and I could see some stars on the sky. Wind was whispering in the bulrushes and crickets were playing their song.

"This is so pretty, so unreal," Eveleen said quietly. "I'm glad you like it," I said to her. She kneeled down, took a little pebble and threw it, which made the surface of the water ripple. "Look at that moon, "Eveleen said. "Would you like to sit somewhere?" I asked and when Eveleen nodded, I lead her to a willow. It had one root that was very suitable as a bench. "And now I want to hear more about you," I said to her. She lifted her head looking between the branches to the sky and stars. And she listened. "Crickets have stopped," she whispered. Then she turned her head and watched straight to my eyes. "Crickets, wind and the sound of raindrops on the roof, they were my mom's, my real mom's favorite sounds," she told me. Then silence fell between us. She picked another pebble, threw it to the pond and I heard a little giggle. "What's so funny?" I asked. Still looking at the ripples she had caused she said, "You knew my favorite dish but I bet you don't know my middle name," and she was right on that. "No, I have to admit that I don't know it. But I'd love to hear it."

And Eveleen started to tell. "My foster mother told me that my real mother loved the sound of wind, crickets and raindrops on the roof and this was her favorite tree. She named me Eveleen Willow Hollier. I was only two days old when she died, my foster mom told me. My foster parents wanted me to keep my own name so they didn't gave me their last name and I thank them for that. However, they were good parents to me. I learned to call them mom and dad. My mom told me all these things and gave me my mothers, the real ones, letter when I turned eighteen. And that's why I'm here now like I told you yesterday." Silence again, as if she was thinking whether to continue, to trust me.

"What do you do as job?" I asked and she said, " I'm a personal helper in one school here, I help children who have difficulties in learning:" She shivered. "Are you cold?" I asked when I noticed it. "Yes, a little," she said and I pulled her up from where she was sitting. Her hands were cold. I had put a fire in the fireplace and I lead Eveleen inside and made her sit down on front of the fireplace. "Better?" I asked after she had been sitting there for some time and she nodded. "Thank you," she said. We both stared at the fire in a silence when my phone beeped. I took it from my pocket and read the message. "What is it?" she asked and I frowned. "Work calls. That was Reid and he thinks he has found the thing he was looking for. I'm sorry but we must go." "That's OK," she said and I put the fire out. Then we drove away and I left her at her apartment. "Once more, I'm sorry," I said and promised to make it up someday soon. "It's OK, it's your job so I really don't mind," she said, climbed out and closed the door. Waving to me when I drove away, she mouthed, "Call me" and then she went inside. I drove to Quantico where Reid, Elle, Hotch, Morgan and JJ were waiting. JJ had one page open on her laptop. "This is the page I was talking about," Reid said when I walked to them. "Nannies unofficial," I read from it.

"Yes, it's a page of unofficial, not professional nannies. Here are their names and numbers. They can also keep diary here and on pin board they can change their "dates" which means that they can recommend other nanny to their family if they can't manage to come and take care of the children when the family needs it and on the pin board they can ask it from other nannies that are free," Reid explained. "And also express their sympathies to colleagues whom died," JJ continued clicking to a page which was under a title _**"We miss you". **_They've obviously found out of the strange incidents. In that page were pictures of the dead nannies and their names. Under them were some names that I presumed were other nannies. I read them and got scared. "Oh no," I whispered but so quietly that others didn't heard. Eveleen Hollier was one of the names.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Lying to the moon

"_And so the night takes me in_

_Like a sympathetic friend_

_And sends the wind through the trees_

_So the willow weeps for me"_

Eveleen's POV

The morning wasn't too cheerful. It was week ago when I last time had seen Gideon. When I watched out from the window, I saw gray wall of rain flushing the buildings of the city and thick fog creeping down on the streets. "Now that's melancholic sigh, isn't it?" I asked from my cats that were eating their breakfast on the floor. They didn't answer. I drank my coffee and went to dress myself. I put jeans, black T-shirt and cardigan on. Then I took another cup of coffee. Rain continued and I was wondering whether to make some toast to breakfast when my phone beeped.

"_Have you already eaten breakfast? If not, I'd love to take you to one café near here. I have important thing to ask from you. Gideon"_

I decided not to make toast and taking my favorite bag and yellow-orange umbrella, I left. Before I closed the door, I said to my cats, "Be good, careful and don't be too noisy. We'll see again later and left. Outside I dialed Gideon's number and he answered to it immediately. "I'll be there in ten minutes," I said and he said he'd wait me on front of the building. Ending the call, I waved a cab and precisely ten minutes later, I arrived at Quantico. Gideon waited outside, just as he promised. "Good morning," he said when I stepped out from the cab after paying first. Popping my umbrella open, I said, "Good morning. I love my umbrella and rain so much that I hope we could walk to this café you're talking about," and Gideon nodded. "Of course, it's not too far from here," he said and we began to walk. After five minutes of walking, we entered to a small, cozy café and Gideon led me to sit in one table. "What can I bring to you?" nice, brown haired waiter woman asked from us and I ordered fresh orange juice and two croissants. Gideon ordered coffee and ham sandwich. "Coming right up," the waiter said perky and sailed away.

"So what was it you wanted to ask?" I inquired. Gideon was about to answer when waiter brought our food. Wishing "bon appetite" to us, she went to take other orders. Gideon sipped his coffee and I noticed that something bothered him. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger and bit tired.

"Eveleen, do you remember when last time we meet, I asked you what's your job?" he asked and I nodded. "You didn't tell me everything; you let me believe that that's the only job you have. As far as I think, that's lying," he accused before I could say anything to defend me. I was bit shocked too. "You didn't ask me about my side jobs," I tried to explain. Finally, he apologized. "It's just that those girls didn't die in accident, they were murdered. Eveleen, I'm sorry for all this, I care about you and now you are in danger too. I don't want to loose you," his voice was full with tears. I was too surprised and shocked to believe him after his accusations that I didn't said anything, just watched down to the floor. Then I stood up saying, "I think we'd better keep some distance between us for a while," and left without goodbye. Deep down in my heart I wished I'd believed him. But I couldn't, not after what he'd said. And it hurt.

"OK, dry your tears girl, you've got new child to take care of today," I said to myself and walked away without opening umbrella.

"Lovely day for a walk in a rain," said a strange woman to me when I passed her by. I didn't think it was odd because it was only true thing, I was walking in a rain after all and it really was lovely. So I turned to say something to that woman but she was too far away already. I stopped to that point, looked back to the café and saw Gideon leaving. I almost ran back to him but I noticed he was in a hurry so I turned and walked away.

At six at that same evening, I changed my wet jeans to green leggings, orange dress, white socks and green cardigan and left to my babysitting "dates". Rain had ended but the night was still cloudy and gloomy. Family whom child I was going to look after was called Adams. Parents were going to movies and I had easy job because I only had to put their daughter to sleep and then I could do anything before the parents come back home. So after putting little Pandora to sleep, I opened The Lord of the Rings and continued reading. Night swallowed the building and I was in very exciting and scary place when I thought I'd heard something from outside. The room where I was reading was on the first floor and I remembered what Gideon had said earlier today. I stopped reading and listened carefully. The voice came outside the room's window so I decided to crawl to the window and quickly peek between the curtains. To my relief it was only an old tree that was making that noise. I saw nothing else in the darkness, only one neighbor was walking on the street though I thought that she just crossed the street from the side where this house was. "Only my imagination," I mumbled to myself, returned to my place, and read on until Pandora's parents returned. However, so much Gideon's words had frightened me that I took a cab back at home. There I checked my answer machine. Gideon had called five times. I deleted all of his messages.

Two weeks after this I had again babysitting. This time I had to watch after three kids. Miranda, Larissa and Jordan Blaise. Miranda and Larissa were five-year-old twins and Jordan was their baby brother, one-year. Their parents wanted to spend little adult time and decided to sleep over night at hotel so they asked me to sleep at their home. I had already forgotten what happened three days ago so I wasn't actually scared at all. "Here is the number to our room if something really severe happens but I trust that you can handle smaller things Eveleen," Melody Blaise, the mother of the kids said to me. "Come on honey, Eveleen has been watching our kids so many times, she'll be alright," Puck Blaise, their father yelled to his wife from the door. "OK, sweetie, I'm coming. Remember, Miranda and Larissa will go to bed at eight and Jordan will probably sleep already at seven thirty. We'll be back tomorrow sometime after ten AM," continued Melody, gave Jordan to me and then she walked to the door before her husband had time to say anything more. Then they were gone and I was alone with the kids. "OK, little cookie monsters, here I come," I yelled to the girls whom I hadn't yet seen but I was pretty sure that they were eating cookie before night snack and they weren't allowed to do that. So Jordan in my arms I sneaked to the kitchen. Lights were off but I switched them on and saw a hand closing a door of a big sideboard. "Oh my, Jordie, where on earth could they be?" I pretended to be puzzled. Jordan slobbered and said something that sounded like "booboo, babblebabblebaa".

"Yeah, that's right," I noted and walked around the corner so that I could see to the kitchen but the girls couldn't see me. And they fell to my trap and came out from the sideboard. "Aha, there you are. And now, would the ladies be so kind and sit down to your chairs so I can give you your snack and put those cookies back," I said to girls. "Not fair," they argued but did what I told them anyway. I put Jordan to his chair and made him some porridge and then we all sat around the table and ate. Afterwards I said to Miranda and Larissa that they could take one cookie each and watch some children-movie before going to sleep. Girls decided to watch two episodes of Lilo and Stitch and I put the movie on. Girls were watching the movie and I went to put Jordan to bed upstairs. Changing his diaper, I listened if the girls were fighting. Then I went back to downstairs and sat at the couch to follow too. After second episode, I shooed girls to sleep and watched that they put their pajamas and brushed their teeth and went to sleep. Then I again returned to downstairs and put the TV on. After fifteen minutes, Miranda and Larissa came down. "Eveleen, we are scared. Someone is on our yard and tries to climb to our window," they said with silent voices. "Don't be afraid, I'll come to look," and I went but I couldn't see anything and I said it to girls. They were relieved and went back to sleep. I returned to watch TV and when the show ended I turned lights off. When I went to shut the curtains, I saw something that really caught me scared. Someone really was standing there outside the window and stared to the house. I almost screamed and quickly shut the curtains. Then I just stood there, not moving anywhere and I heard steps getting closer the door. I had locked it after the parents had left, luckily, because now I heard knocking on the door. I crawled to shut other curtains in that room and then I lay on the floor listening but didn't heard anything anymore. "Thank heavens," I sighed and decided to read a bit to calm myself down. It was short after ten PM, I was still shaking, and right then I decided to fetch my phone and call to Gideon. He didn't answer so I left a message to him. Somehow, that calmed me down and I was able to go to sleep.

**A/N Lyrics from Matraca Berg: Lying to the moon**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Nightmares

Gideon's POV

"I think we'd better keep some distance between us for a while," she said to me and then she left without goodbye. She walked out of the door and I just sat there. I was so upset and amazed of her reaction that I didn't hear my phone ringing and it stopped. After while it was ringing again and then I heard it. "Gideon," I answered. It was Hotch. _"Come on right back, we need to fly to Savannah. Savannah PD has found a body which could be our nanny killer's victim," _Hotch told me and I left immediately. Outside I noticed Eveleen walking down the street without umbrella though it was raining. She didn't look back to me. "Silly girl, you'll get yourself sick," I said to myself. Some woman said something to her but she didn't say anything back.

We left right after my arriving. In the plane, I tried to call to Eveleen and apologize from her but she didn't answer so I left her a message in her answer machine. _"Eveleen, its Gideon here. I'm so sorry about what I said at the café. I didn't mean it. When you get this message I'll probably be in Savannah but call me anyway," _I said in the message and ended the call. Then I just sat and stared out from the window. Clouds looked wet and gray and gray was my mood too. I really hoped she'd call me back soon, that she wouldn't be too mad at me.

"I'm agent Hotchner and this is agent Gideon. We're from BAU and we heard that the body you found could be part of our case," Hotch said to an Asian-looking police when they shook hands. The police nodded. "Yes, I'm lieutenant Ling. Officer Cheston here found the body so she can explain better," and he let the young police officer tell us. "The girl had been missing for two days before her parents came to us. Last time she was seen was when she left from a place where she'd been babysitting a boy when his parents were somewhere," officer Cheston told us. "So what made you think she's one of our unsub's victim?" I asked and she explained that on that same evening, the family whom boy the victim was babysitting got a call from someone and they left. After two days, they came back and found the body from their home. "We came here and found also a note which was addressed to you," she ended her story. "And what was on it?" Hotch asked from officer Cheston. "We took it to our lab, you can read it in station," lieutenant Ling said and we drove there. While Hotch was asking more details from lieutenant, I tried to call to Eveleen again but there was no answer. Again, I had to leave message.

"The girl is been taken to our morgue and we'll be going there now," Hotch explained to others through phone. _"And after that?" _I heard Morgan from the other side. "After that we'll drive back at the station where you are and then we'll tell all our knowledge to Savannah PD so that if the killer strikes again they'll know we are after her," Hotch said back and ended the call.

After our visit at morgue, we kept information meeting at Savannah police station. "Of what we know, the unsub is a woman in her early twenties and she has suffered some kind of trauma when being with babysitter when she was child," Hotch was telling to the polices. I listened somewhat absent minded because it bothered me that Eveleen hadn't called me back. So I decided to go outside and make another call to her. "Answer Eveleen, please answer," I prayed to my phone but there was still no answer. I sighed and returned in.

"Where were you Gideon?" Hotch asked from me. "Just outside, taking care of private matters. Are we done already?" I replied. "Yeah, we're done here but lieutenant Ling still wants to discuss about the case so we won't fly back home until early in the evening," Hotch replied to me. I would've wanted to fly back already but I went with the others anyway.

It was eight PM when we sat at the plane and were flying back home. I sat at my usual place and tried not to listen Morgan and Reid's arguing because I was suffering from headache, was tired and bit worried about Eveleen. I took my phone from my pocket, dialed her number once again, leaned my head to the back of my seat and closed my eyes. _"This is Eveleen. I'm not at home right now as you may have noticed but leave a message after beep and I'll call back when I come home. Ciao!"_

"Eveleen, please call me. I want to apologize. Please Eveleen," I left again message to her, ended the call and put the phone back to my pocket. I could hear pieces of Hotch, Elle and JJ's conversation.

"He wasn't himself today," Elle said with low voice and JJ said, "I agree, he was absentminded and what were all those calls, to whom was he calling?"

I opened one eye and saw Hotch shake his head and say, "I'll talk to him. He might still suffer of the Fisherking case," and then I fell asleep. Next thing I remember was Hotch waking me. "We'll be landing soon," he whispered to me and I nodded. After we landed, I hurried to my car and drove to home. There I called again to Eveleen without success.

After closing my eyes in my bed, I started to see horrible nightmares. Some of them were related to Fisherking's case but most of them to this case we were investigating right now.

_Eveleen was in it and she was just taking care of some children when the nanny killer stroke. She had time to hide the children and was just calling 911 when someone came in, a shadow figure. It came behind her and before she could do anything, the killer slashed her throat. There was blood everywhere and Eveleen was bundled at the floor. Her eyes were open and they were terrified. "911, what's your emergency?" a voice in the phone said. But it was too late. She was dead. _

I woke up from my bed trembling, gasping and all covered with sweat. It was nine PM and I had awful feeling that something bad was about to happen to Eveleen. The dream was so vivid that for a second I believed it was true. I put the lights on and checked my phone. Still no call from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Be warned, the end of this chapter is pure, sappy mushy fluff**

Chapter VII: I believe in you and me

"_I believe in you and me_

_I believe that we will be_

_In love eternally_

_Well as far as I can see_

_You will always be the one…_

_For me_

_Oh yes you will"_

Gideon's POV

Two weeks went by and I didn't get a word from Eveleen. I was stuck in the case of nanny killer, which didn't proceed anywhere, and I was falling apart and worried sick because of her. Then on one Thursday night, she called.

"_Gideon, it's me, Eveleen. I'm babysitting Blaise children and I'm alone here with them. Just few minutes ago, someone was lurking around this house and tried to come in. That person is gone now but I wanted to call to you anyway. I'm so sorry that I haven't called to you and I forgive you of what you said two weeks ago. I'm OK now but call me tomorrow. After ten AM, all right. Goodnight."_

I came home and checked my voicemail because I didn't had time to answer to it when it rang. I listened the message she'd left and immediately called her back. "Hello Eveleen, Gideon here. Are you OK?" I said to the phone my voice full of happiness. _" Gideon. Oh my heavens, I'm so happy that you called now even when I told you to call tomorrow," _Eveleen said on the other end of the line. "Thank you for forgiving me. It was stupid from me, I'm so sorry. I had to call to you and ask if you really are OK," I said to her. I heard her yawn.

"_Maybe I'm a fool_

_To feel the way I do_

_But I will play the fool forever_

_Just to be with you forever"_

Eveleen's POV

Soon after eleven PM, Gideon called me back. I was happy about it though he woke me up. I had just fallen asleep and was still bit tired when the call came and he must've heard it from my voice.

"_Are you OK?" _I heard him asking. I yawned. "Yes, I'm alright," I replied. _"Did I wake you? You sound tired," _he sounded apologizing and alarmed. "Yeah, you woke me, it's alright," I assured him and continued, "But I am bit tired".

" _OK. Just go to sleep honey and we'll meet tomorrow. I'd love to take you to my cabin again if you want to. We could spend the whole weekend there," _he said and I mumbled something to him. I heard him laugh a little at the other end and then he said, _"I take that as a yes so I'll come to pick you up tomorrow at twelve," _and then he ended. I sat for a while on the couch where I slept and stared the roof. "He called me honey for the first time," I whispered to myself and then I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember anything after that, before next morning. I woke up at nine, noticing I was sick. Luckily, Blaise parents came little earlier than they were going to and after I gave them report of everything that happened last night, including the scary part, I took a cab and was soon home. "Hello kitties," I said to my cats after opening my door. I gave them some food, took a little shower and went to sleep. Doorbell rang and I woke up to its noise. At first I didn't realized anything but then I remembered. "Just a minute," I yelled because I knew it was Gideon behind the door. Clock was twelve. Quickly I put something on and ran to open the door. "Hey Eveleen, are you…," but he ended when seeing my outlook. "I'm sorry, my hair is mess and I just woke up and I haven't got time to pack," I explained to him when I saw him looking puzzled. He squinted his eyes a bit and said, "Take your time," and I went to pack, called my neighbor Mrs. Strindberg, who would gladly take care of my cats and then took my key to her. After that, I fetched my bag and said to Gideon, "I'm done now," and we left. I was feeling good but my eyelids were getting heavy and they were closing every now and then when we drove to Gideon's cabin. I noticed Gideon giving me a glance. "Just close your eyes if you are tired," he said gently. I smiled to him and slumbered. It didn't take long when we arrived to the cabin. "Eveleen," Gideon called my name quietly. I opened my eyes. "Wha, huh, are we there already?" I was bit dazed and noticed my head was aching, my throat was sore like it was rubbed with sandpaper and my neck was jammed. "Yes, we're here," Gideon said from my side of the car because he had already risen from the car. He offered me a hand and helped me out. "How long have I slept because you've taken our bags in too?" I asked him when we walked in. He looked me head atilt and with that adorable smile on his lips. "Oh, it was give or take thirty minutes but altogether you slept an hour," he then said. "An hour. Gideon, you should've wakened me up when we arrived so that I could've carried my own bags," I protested.

"I couldn't do that. You looked so sweet and innocent when you slept," he laughed to my protest. I blushed to that and turned my head.

" Hey, I want to show you something. Close your eyes," Gideon then said and I did what he asked. We went in since I heard him open the door. Walking through the cabin he stopped me to the other door and before opening it he said, "No peeking," opened it and led me to the back porch. "Now you may open them," he said behind me. Slowly I did so and saw a lovely swing where two can sit. My eyes widened and I slapped my hand on my mouth for surprise. "You like it?" Gideon asked me boyish. Turning my head to him I said, "Do I like it, oh Gideon, I love it. How did you knew that I love swings?" but he didn't said anything, just led me to sit on it.

I could see the lake and the willow from it and I sighed for delight. "This is so breathtaking, thank you Gideon," I said to him. He sat next to me, put his arm behind me and said, " In the evening you have to tell me about what happened yesterday before you called me but now I'm going to drive to the store nearby and get us some groceries," and he stood up to leave. I giggled and then busted to laugh. "What's so funny," he asked and I hardly could say, "You, you of all people forgot to buy food," He looked me funnily, said, "Yes, I forgot to buy us food," and started to laugh too. Then he told me to stay here while he'd drive there and back and went. I decided to do just as he asked me to and sat there listening the wind whispering in the willow.

Gideon's POV

Eveleen was sitting in the swing and was so preoccupied that I didn't want to scare her. Therefore, I prepared the food, which was chicken salad and baked potatoes. After all was ready, I went to the porch. She was still sitting there and I couldn't help but to stare her. "Oh, you are back," she interrupted me. "Yes, I'm back and I've made us dinner too," I said as we went in.

After dinner, I led Eveleen back to the porch and we sat to the swing. "Would you tell me now what happened yesterday?" I asked from her as she laid down to the swing and laid her head to my lap. She looked to my eyes under her eyelashes and sighed. "It's alright, you're safe now," I assured her and caressed her hair. Hesitantly she started to tell. She told me how the girls wanted her to check if someone really was climbing to their window. "It was really exciting Gideon, but it turned to scary one," she said to me and continued, " So I went upstairs and there was no-one in the yard climbing up and I told it to the girls and put them back to sleep. Then I went down, watched one show and when it ended, I went to shut the curtains. I saw someone on the yard, looking inside the house. Immediately I shut the curtains and dashed down to the floor. There I was laying when I heard twisting of a doorknob. The door was locked, luckily," she ended her story and shivered. "Are you cold? I'll fetch you a blanket if you want. Or do you want to go back in?" I asked her after noticing her shiver. "It's bit chilly but I don't want to go back in," Eveleen said so I fetched the blanket I promised to fetch. "Here you are," I said when I came back. "Thank you," she said plainly, curled back and laid her head back to my lap. "This is too beautiful. Is this really real or am I dreaming all this?" she then wondered. Then there was silence before I said, "What do you think?" But I didn't get any answer. I looked down to her and noticed that she had fallen asleep.

**A/N2 Lyrics: Whitney Houston: I believe in you and me**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: In sickness and in health

Gideon's POV

It was Saturday and I had planned that we'd go on a little hiking tour. I woke up at eight AM and started to make breakfast. I made us some coffee, pancakes, muffins, ham, eggs, fruits and orange juice. I was being busy at kitchen and setting the table when Eveleen woke up. I noticed she was little pale and was coughing but I thought that the paleness was because of what happened at Thursday. "Good morning," I wished her and she smiled at me and said, "Good morning, Gideon," then she disappeared at the bathroom.

Eveleen's POV

I had the most terrible morning that I've ever had. I woke up little after eight AM. "Well, at least my neck isn't jammed anymore," I said in the bedroom while I watched the roof. However, my head was still aching but my throat wasn't sore. Instead of jammed neck, I had muscle aches. "Great, now I've got flu," I thought when getting up. I went to the bathroom. After wishing Gideon good morning, I closet the door and faced myself from the mirror. I was pale, coughing and I had chest pain. I could smell that Gideon was making eggs in the kitchen and in that, same moment I noticed that I didn't had any appetite. I was bit nauseated. I washed my face and watched myself again from the mirror. "Get a grip of yourself, girl," I said and managed to lure a smile to my face again. And just when I was about to leave from the bathroom I noticed Gideon's hairbrush at the mirror stand. I knew I had tweezers and a small plastic bag in my makeup case so I took them from there.

"Just what I hoped. I know my friends say I watch too much CSI's but this time it's useful," I mumbled to my image in the mirror, picking some hair from the brush and put them to the plastic bag. Then I put the bag in my pocket and went to breakfast.

"What do you say about little hiking tour today?" Gideon asked when I sat down. I literally had to force myself to eat something so I took one muffin and an orange. Gideon poured me coffee.

"Sounds great," I said between bites.

"You better eat more or else it can be little difficult. I've chosen bit rough tour," he said. "Oh, I'll manage. Usually I don't eat much at the mornings," I assured, took some juice and started to cough. Gideon glanced me strangely.

The little forest road, where Gideon led me, was so cute. But Gideon did told me the truth, it was bit rough. But despite all the difficulties, it went through the forest where sunlight created lovely spots here and there. It took us half a day to arrive at where Gideon wanted us to go.

"What do you say about this view?" Gideon asked showing me a small waterfall and a nice little pond under it. "So this was where we were going," I said to him. He nodded. "It's lovely," I continued and he was pleased. He'd taken some picnic supplies with him and now he set a lovely picnic on the blanket. I had difficulties in breathing so I quickly sat down before Gideon could notice anything. I didn't want to spoil this weekend. I had decided so and I planned to keep my decision.

During our picnic, I noticed Gideon looking at me like examining me. Though I tried to chitchat merrily, I couldn't hide my condition completely and he'd noticed it.

"I noted that you didn't ate much at breakfast or last evening. Honey, I don't like that cough of yours either, it doesn't sound too good. Are you sure you are healthy enough to stay?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm OK, Gideon. It's just a cough. Maybe I'm going down with flu or something but I'll manage," I convinced him but my cough was getting worse. He shook his head and didn't believed. "Well, we'd better get back before sundown or else your flu gets worse," he said and packed the picnic away. But all the way to the cabin, he observed me. At that evening, we ate only something easy to prepare because we were exhausted of the hiking. After eating, we sat again at the swing. Dusk arrived little by little and soft wind blew over the lake. "I'm sorry I doubted your health earlier today but I was worried and still am," Gideon said suddenly. "I understand but this is only flu," I assured him once again. Gideon sighed. But I smiled to him assuring. "Well, we better get back inside if you really do have flu," he then said and we went. I sat on the couch and he disappeared somewhere. Then he returned, carrying something and smiling sparkly. "Look what I found," he said and brought that something to me. "What is it?" I asked and took the box from him.

"I don't remember how this came to here but what would you say of a little game of Scrabble?" Gideon was as boyish as earlier. "Scrabble, oh I'd love to play it. I'm famous of beating my opponents so be ready to lose," I bragged. We played until late night and after ten or more loss, Gideon surrendered and we went to sleep. When I took, my clothes of I remembered the hair in my pocket and checked if it was still there. And it was. With a hand on my cheek, I looked out of the window, listening the nocturnal wind in the trees. I tried to remember, to picture my mom but I couldn't. All I could remember was a song she used to sing to me. And I started to sing it as well.

"_Blow, wind, blow! _

_Drift the flying snow! _

_Send it twirling, whirling overhead! _

_There's a bedroom in a tree, _

_Where, snug as snug can be, _

_The squirrel nests in his cozy bed."_

_"Shriek, wind, shriek!_

_Make the branches creak!_

_Battle with the boughs till break o' day!_

_In a snow cave warm and tight,_

_Through the icy winter night,_

_The rabbit sleeps the peaceful hours away." _

_"Call, wind, call,_

_In entry and in hall,_

_Straight from of the mountain white and wild!_

_Soft purrs the cat_

_On her fluffy mat,_

_And beside her nestles close her furry child."_

_"Scold, wind, scold,_

_So bitter and so bold!_

_Shake the windows with your tap, tap, tap!_

_With half-shut, dreamy eyes_

_The drowsy baby lies,_

_Cuddled close in his mother's lap."_

I don't know where she had taken that song and though I was only a small baby I could remember it so clearly. She was about to die and still she held me in her arms and sang this song to me. With this happy memory I whispered to the darkness," I'll find the answer, mom, and this will help me," and put the plastic bag back to my pocket.

In the next morning, when I woke up, I noticed something was not right. My headache was worse as was my cough and I was feverish. Gideon must have heard my loud coughing because he came in to my room like somebody would be chasing him. I was still in the bed and he sat by the side of it and touched my forehead. "So I guess this is not a common flu," I tried to joke about it.

**A/N I really don't know anything about that song but I found it from net.**

**A/N2 The song isn't supposed to be all in same line. So where-ever you see "-mark, there starts new verse**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: How deep is your love

"_I know your eyes in the morning sun_

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

_And the moment that you wander far from me_

_I wanna feel you in my arms again_

_And you come to me in a summer breeze_

_Keep me warm in your love and then you leave_

_And it's me you need to show "_

Gideon's POV

I was just about to start to make us breakfast on Sunday morning when I heard something I didn't want to hear. Eveleen was coughing very badly and it didn't sound like normal cough involved to a common flu. I left everything I was doing and flew to Eveleen. "So I guess this is not a common flu," she tried to joke but her voice was weak. I touched her forehead and it was sweaty and hot. "No, this is not a common flu. Honey, you're burning up. I'm going to take you to a hospital right now, this might be serious," I said to her and then carefully dressed her. She was shaking because her fever was rising and I folded a blanket around her before carrying her to my car. I buckled her up to front seat and drove as quickly as I could to Mary Washington Hospital.

"I need help," I said to a nurse that was nearby when I carried Eveleen in. Immediately the nurse fetched stretchers with wheels somewhere and I laid Eveleen to them. "What's the matter with her?" one nurse asked but all I could do was shaking my head. "I don't know, I don't know," I managed to say after while.

I sat on one chair at the corridor when my phone rang. "Gideon," I answered. It was Hotch. _"Where are you? We need you here immediately," _he said to me. "What is it so important that you can't wait?" I snapped to him. _"I can't discuss about it at the phone,"_ Hotch said firmly so I had to promise him that I'd come. After ending the call, I went to reception desk and gave my card to the nurse behind it. "Would you call to this number when you know what's wrong with Eveleen Hollier, the girl that I brought sometime ago," I said to her and she promised to do so. Then I drove to Quantico.

"_How deep is your love_

_I really need to learn_

'_cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down_

_When they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me"_

Everyone was waiting for me when I stormed in to conference room. "What is it then?" I asked from Hotch, who was standing. "We made some changes to our previous profile because of some new things we've found," he then continued and turned to face me. "And those changes are?" I asked from the team. "Well, the unsub can still be in her early twenties but we stretched the age limit so now she can be even in her thirties. We assumed that she suffered something bad when she was child and with her nanny but we now think that she might also have suffered any kind of trauma and even as early as when she was baby. Something might have happened to herself or her mother might have died. Anything. Early in this morning, local police found Chandra Singh. Again, the family of the child she was babysitting was gone and she was killed in that house. Garcia found her name in the page that we looked earlier," Hotch told me.

"The Singh family is rich and they had surveillance camera outside. Though last night was dark the camera caught something and Garcia is now trying to enhance the picture but we are pretty sure that our suspect is this girl," Morgan continued but my phone rang and I had to turn away while he put one picture to the board. "Gideon," I answered. _"This is nurse Robin from Mary Washington Hospital. You asked us to call about Eveleen Hollier. It might be better that you come back here if you can," _female voice said. "Sure, of course I come. I'll be there in twenty minutes," I promised to the nurse and ended the call. Then I turned back to others, and looked the board. My worry about Eveleen must have reflected on my face because Hotch asked, "Gideon, are you OK?"

I shook my head, "Fools, you've got wrong suspect," where Reid asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I just took her to Mary Washington Hospital this morning," I explained and left. Hotch catch me at doors. "Gideon, what did you just said back there?" he inquired and I explained, "She can't be the murderer because she was with me at my cabin for the whole weekend," where Hotch asked, "Why was she there Gideon?"

"Because she's my girlfriend," I answered and left Hotch there with a dumbfound expression on his face. And while I was driving to the hospital, as fast as I could, I realized that I had just called Eveleen my girlfriend for the first time. The lights turned red again. "Oh, come on," I was getting really frustrated. The nurse had sounded bit too cautious in the phone and I was worried that it could be something serious.

"_I believe in you_

_You know the door to my very soul_

_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour_

_You're my saviour when I fall_

_And you may not think_

_I care for you_

_When you know down inside_

_That I really do_

_And it's me you need to show_

_How deep is your love_

_I really need to learn_

'_cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down_

_When they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me"_

It took me a while before I found a parking place near the hospital and before I found the right nurse from there. She was friendly looking woman looking more forty years old than fifty, brown hair and laughing gray eyes. "Good evening, I'm agent Jason Gideon," I introduced myself. "Oh, good evening Mr. Gideon. You are here for Miss Eveleen Hollier, right?" she asked when noticing me. "Yes. How is she? What's wrong with her?" my questions flooded before I could stop them coming. "Calm down, Mr. Gideon, the doctor will come to tell you as soon as he can but in the mean time, you just have to wait," nurse said and continued, " I'll go and see where Dr. Lopez is," and she went.

I sat down to a chair at the corridor but soon I was pacing up and down of it because I simply couldn't stay put. It must have taken at least fifteen minutes before I saw nurse Robin coming towards me, with a doctor that I assumed to be Dr. Lopez. "Agent Gideon?" he asked and I nodded, "Come this way," and I followed him to his office. Closing his door, he gestured me to sit down and started to explain. "We almost lost her, it was very close. Based on to her symptoms and our finding from physical examination we suspected that it could be bacterial pneumonia. In these kinds of cases we take also chest X-ray, blood tests and sputum cultures, to make it sure," I must've turned pale because he hurried to continue, "After we were sure that it really was bacterial pneumonia, we immediately started antibiotics. We give her azithromycin, penicillin and some painkillers and paracetamol to keep the fever down. Her fever was 102.2 when you brought her".

"Is she going to make it?" I asked anxious and the doctor told, "She is lucky. You brought her in time but she has to stay hospitalized for two weeks and then we look if she's good enough to go back home. I suppose you want to see her now Mr. Gideon," he understood my expression. "Yes, please," was my pleading answer. "I hold you no more," he said and called another nurse in. "Nurse Heller, could you take Mr. Gideon to see Miss Hollier. She's in 236, thank you," doctor said, I thanked him and then nurse took me to Eveleen. "Here she is," the blond nurse said and left me then alone. A little while I just stood there behind the room's window but then I stepped in. Sitting beside her bed, I sighed and started to talk. "Oh Eveleen, you really scared me. When the nurse called me an hour or so, I thought I had lost you," at this point I sighed again. She looked so small and helpless when she slept in that big bed. "I'm out of words Eveleen-honey," I said and walked the window to look out. It reflected my face and I noticed it had started to rain. "I love you Eveleen," I whispered to my mirror image, turned and sat to a chair, which was placed near the bed. It had been long and hard day and because of that I burst into tears. Watching carefully Eveleen I must've fallen in to sleep. So tired I was, so deep in sleep that I didn't noticed anything to be different before I heard a rustling sound and then quiet, whispering song from behind me, at the windowsill.

"_The sun comes out, the sun goes in,_

_The raindrops halt and march;_

_And when you're sure of damp and ark_

_Up comes the rainbow's arch."_

_"Then, when you're sure of sun and shine,_

_Down comes the pouring rain!_

_The weather swings from fair to foul,_

_From foul to fair again."_

_"There's neither rhyme nor reason here,_

_There's neither rhyme nor rule._

_It's evident the April day_

_Is playing- April Fool."_

I opened my eyes, saw that Eveleen had got up from her bed, sat at the windowsill, looking out to the rain, and sang quietly. She turned her head, faced me and smiled to me. "You should be in bed," I said with a voice full of relief and she let me help her back to bed. I sat beside her bed again and stared her face. "Oh Eveleen," I whispered and my tears began to run again.

"Shhhhhhhh Gideon, I heard you," she whispered but her voice was weary. She gave me quick smile before she continued, "Could you go and ask Mrs. Strindberg if she could take care of my cats while I'm here. Tell her that I'll pay for her after I get back home," and I promised to do that. "And now I'll let you sleep. I'll be back tomorrow," then I wished her goodnight and left. Driving to my home, I began to realize what Eveleen really meant to me. She was my light in my darkest moment, a door to my very soul. And I don't know what I'd do if I had lost her to this pneumonia.

**A/N Again I have no idea of the song that Eveleen sings, found it from net and the name is An April Day. The other song is How deep is your love by Bee Gees.**

**A/N2 Again the song isn't supposed to be all in same line so "mark starts and ends the verse**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: The Story

"_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been _

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true…I was made for you"_

" _You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

_No, they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through like you do_

_And I was made for you"_

"_Oh yeah, it's true, I was made for you"_

Eveleen's POV

Gideon drove me to Mary Washington Hospital in record time. I was hardly conscious, so high my fever was but from the corner of my eyes I noticed that Gideon wasn't going to give up, wasn't going to let me die. "Just little further honey, we're almost there," he assured me. And it was all due to him that I survived. He promised to take a word to Mrs. Strindberg's that they'd take care of my cats.

"You didn't tell me that there's two Mrs. Strindberg's, Eveleen. Imagine how I got surprised when the other one came to open the door and I didn't recognize her," Gideon was telling me on my second hospital night.

"I'm sorry but I thought that Lydia wouldn't be home yet," I said and laughed. Gideon's face became serious. "Do that again, please," he suddenly said. "Do what again?" I asked. "Laugh again. It's so good to hear your laughing after long time," he said. I looked him and laughed. "Well, how did it went?" I then asked. "Well, Lydia came to open the door and I had to tell her who I was," Gideon started.

"_**Good evening. Who are you?" the old woman asked from Gideon. "Good evening, madam, my name is Jason Gideon and I'm from BAU," Gideon told to her. "Sylvia, kom hit. Här är någon polisman och jag tänker att han vill tala med dig. ( Sylvia, here is one police and I think he want's to talk with you)," that woman yelled to other room. "Ja ja, jag kommer (Yes yes, I'm coming)," came a voice from the other room and soon came other woman to the door. "Good evening, madam, my name is Jason Gideon and I'm an agent from BAU. I came to ask if you would take care of Miss Hollier's cats while she is in the hospital," Gideon asked from Sylvia. "Oh, so you're that nice young man who has taken our Evie's heart. What's the matter with little Evie? Is she alright?" she asked from Gideon. "Eveleen is in the hospital because she got pneumonia and she has to be there for two weeks. She said she's pay to you when she can return," Gideon was explaining to the woman when he was interrupted by Lydia, "You love her, don't you? Don't worry, she'll get better in no time, just wait," Lydia said smiling mysteriously. "She didn't look too good when I took her to hospital. Doctor said they almost lost her. How do you know she'll be better in no time?" Gideon asked. Now both of the women were smiling. Then Lydia returned to the apartment and Sylvia nodded her head. "Just trust us. If we'd be living in 17**__**th**__** century, we'd be a prey of the witch-hunts," the old woman said and promised to take care of their Evie's cats. "And we won't take her money, tell her that. Just as long as you promise to take care of her better," Sylvia continued and wishing Gideon a good evening, she closed the door. **_

"But what exactly she meant when she said that if we'd be living in 17th century and all that?" Gideon asked me puzzled. "Well, they're Swedish and in the 17th century, there was massive witch-hunts in Sweden," I explained. Gideon frowned. "So what you are trying to say is that …," he started and I nodded. "Yes, they are witches. Both of them," I said.

Week later Gideon was at my room again when nurse came to inform me that I could take a small walk at the yard. "That's great news," Gideon said smiling. "It's more than great. It's almost like a small miracle when thinking how bad condition she was when you brought her," the nurse said and continued to me ," But remember, only half an hour. We want to be sure that you really are doing well before anything else," and with that she left. Gideon was looking thoughtful. "A penny from your thoughts," I said to him. He turned his face to me and said, "What did she mean by saying it's almost miracle?"

"I'll tell you but you have to come with me," I said and Gideon helped me up from my bed. We walked to the yard and sat to one of the benches. "So, how about telling me now," Gideon reminded me. "I have only two words for explanation. Lydia and Sylvia," I said smiling to Gideon's expression. "You honestly believe that those little old ladies have something to do with your fast recovery?" he asked me. "You heard what they said when you visited them," I said.

Two days before doctors let me go back home Gideon finally insisted me to tell about my mother. The day was rainy and I was bit melancholic. I sat at the windowsill and stared the rain. "My mothers name was Allison. Allison Hollier," I started and after I said her whole name, Gideon startled. "I know or more like knew her," he said. "Allison and Brylea Hollier. You dated my mother. On the night she disappeared, you brought her home from prom parties. She was prom queen," and then I fell silent. "I remember the day after her disappearance but why did she left?" and now it was Gideon's turn to fell silent. I turned now my head to his direction and continued, "She was pregnant. Carrying me. My aunt, Brylea, helped her to escape. The thing was that she was dating another boy also and she didn't knew who the father was. And my grandmother and grandfather were very strict people. They would've forced my mother to abortion but she wanted to keep me, so she escaped. She lived only three weeks after my birth. But my foster parents told me she died in an accident. She had left me home when she went to jogging. I was with my foster mother. My mother was just crossing a street near where we lived when suddenly a car ran over her and she died immediately. Carol, my foster mom, heard it from her husband, Billie, who was police. He arrived first at the scene and recognized Allison. So, Carol and Billie Reddon adopted me. They told everything about my mother to me and now I've told everything about her to you," I ended. Gideon was quiet for a while and then he asked, "Did she ever found out who the father was?" and to that I shook my head and whispered, "No,"

He stood up from the chair where he was sitting and walked to the door like he was about to leave. "Gideon, she never found out. But I know now. In her letter to me, she asked me to solve who the father was and day before you brought me here, at your cabin, I took some hair from your hairbrush and asked if they could solve the DNA between those hairs and my sample. The results of the preliminary test showed," in this point Gideon came back to the chair and sat. I continued," Tests showed that you are not my father," and to this Gideon sighed with relief. "But they said that you have to go and give your blood so that they can solve it better but everyone assured me that it's only to make it sure. You're not my father,"

I didn't quite hear what Gideon said but it sounded like, "Thank heavens," and then he left.

The next day Gideon came to take me to home and he was happy. First thing he did was kissing me. I could guess what had happened. "I guess the final results has arrived," I said and he nodded affirming what I had said yesterday.

**A/N I'm not a doctor so I don't really know how long it takes to solve DNA. So if I'm wrong in the time, I'm sorry about it and begging that you don't kill me. **

**A/N2 The song is called The Story and singer is Brandi Carlile**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: Goodbye My Friend

_"Oh we never know where life will take us_

_I know it's just a ride on the wheel_

_And we never know when death will shake us_

_And we wonder how it will feel"_

_"So goodbye my friend_

_I know I'll never see you again_

_But the time together through all the years_

_Will take away these tears_

_It's okay now_

_Goodbye my friend"_

Gideon's POV

Three weeks after Eveleen's recovery she went back to her second job. I was bit worried about it. "We still haven't caught 'The Nanny killer', "I reminded her.

"But I need the money I get from this job Gideon, "Eveleen said to me, "Besides, what are the odds that she attacks tonight and to that house where I am? I have company too because my dearest and oldest friend Kelly will accompany me with her bunch of kids at Merriwethers, "she continued and I had to let her go. "Don't worry Gideon," she said and kissed me before going. Then I heard the door open and close. After while I heard it open again and Eveleen called me. "Gideon!" she called and I went to see what she wanted. Smiling she handed me a little piece of paper where she'd written the address of the family Merriwether. "Just to ease your worries," she said and left again.

"Do we have anything new of the case?" I asked from the team when I arrived to Quantico later that evening. Everyone looked puzzled and disappointed. "My gosh, this girl is so careful that I haven't been able to trace her at all," Garcia said.

"How does she do it?" Reid asked. "Like Garcia said, she's careful. She knows we are after her. She's chosen her target weeks before the killing from that webpage and she memorizes the targets daily routines. She checks every day if the target has babysitting-date somewhere. She is very quick to learn and when she's learned enough, she attacks," I said.

"Our unsub might own a police radio and she listens it and maybe she has visited at crime scenes and followed crime scene investigators at their work. That is how she knows how to be careful and not to leave anything at the crime scene she makes," Hotch continued.

Eveleen's POV

I arrived at Merriwethers five minutes before the clock stroke six at night. Though the name of the family sounded sunny, the family itself was bit strange. Parents were bit older than I am and they were Goths. But I didn't had any troubles with them being what they were. I liked them and their kids, Amelia who was ten and Raymundo who was six. Their parents, Rainie and Marty, were going to a blues concert with their friends Benjamin and Christie Waters and Kelly, my friend, was babysitting their kids, Joanna and Richard. And we all planned that Kelly would come to the Merriwethers with Joanna and Richard when their parents would pick Rainie and Marty with them.

So not long after my arrival, came Kelly too and the parents went. "Well kids, it's time for ghostly night. First hide and seek at the cemetery and after that, marshmallows, chocolate milk and ghost stories. Are you with us?" me and Kelly whispered. "Yay, we are with you!" the kids yelled in unison and of we went. The night was foggy. When the full moon shined behind the fog now and then, it created creepy shadows at the cemetery. We played there over an hour and then the kids started to be exhausted. "And now it's time for the goodies. Last one inside is rotten frog!" I yelled and everyone ran in. Funny enough, I came last. "Eveleen is a rotten frog," Amelia sang when I finally came in and all the others laughed. "Oh yeah, let's see who laughs after chocolate milk drinking competition," I announced and we all went to make it. It was very clear, after three chocolate milks, that the winner was I. And warm chocolate milk was enough to make the kids sleepy. We still told some ghost stories after the chocolate milk and marshmallows. The clock was ticking nine when me and Kelly put them to sleep. The fog was now thicker.

"To think that right now, 'The Nannykiller' could be out there, watching us and waiting," Kelly started. "Don't even think that. It's bad enough that she still is free. You don't have to scare the living daylights out of me," I said to Kelly.

"Coward," she made funny of me, "Shall we scare us a bit more. I know that The Ring is coming from TV soon," I said to Kelly and we went to watch it. After I opened the TV, Kelly put the lights out. On the half way of the movie, we saw a shadowy figure outside. It glided by the front of the window, towards the door. "Did you see that?" Kelly asked, voice clearly scared. I nodded. Then I remembered, "Oh gosh, did you lock the door?" I asked from Kelly. Her face became pale but she didn't have to say anything because soon after my question we heard someone entering the house. "Go and wake the kids quietly and take them to the panic room. It's the old walk-in closet at parent's bedroom. Tell Amelia that they should stay there, no matter what. She'll understand. After that, come here with me. I'm going to call to 911 and to Gideon," I whispered to Kelly. She sneaked away and I stayed at the darkness. I could feel my hands shivering. I heard footsteps at the big, dark house but I couldn't tell if they were from Kelly and the kids or that strangers.

I had my phone in my pocket and cursing the light at the screen, I dialed 911. Kelly hadn't appeared yet. Whispering the address to the female voice at the other end of the line I tried to stay out of sight. Luckily Kelly had left her phone to me so I could call to Gideon with it because I couldn't hang up with the 911-woman. I was really scared now. Two beeps and finally, _"Gideon," _on the other side of the line. "It's Eveleen. Gideon, help, someone just came in and…oh my gosh, I have to hide now," I whispered to the phone and then I had to hung up because the footsteps came closer.

Gideon's POV

Almost the whole team was at the meeting room when JJ came in to say, "A possible 'Nannykiller' has entered at one house, we have to go." My first question was, "Where?" and JJ said, "Near Elmwood cemetery." My thoughts jammed completely. "Gideon, we have to go," Reid said and I nodded to him saying, "Yes, I'm coming," but before I could move my phone rang. Strange number flashed on the screen but I answered. _"It's Eveleen. Gideon, help, someone just came in and…oh my gosh, I have to hide now," _Eveleen whispered to me. I took the piece of paper, which Eveleen had left to me and read it. The address was near Elmwood cemetery.

Quickly my mind started to work again and I ran by Reid. "Who was that?" he asked running after me and reaching me and others he repeated, "Who was that?"

"That was Eveleen. Hotch, she's at the house where the unsub is in. She's in real danger," I explained.

"Calm down Gideon. JJ just told that before Eveleen called you, she called to 911 and the police should be there already. They won't do anything before we arrive," Hotch said.

I drove with Hotch and Reid to that house and it was the longest ride I've ever been. The night was foggy and when we arrived at the scene, the whole house was dark. Police was waiting us there. One of them approached us. "The woman who called didn't say anything about the possibility of guns at the suspect. So we don't have any idea of what should we expect," the police said to me and Hotch after introducing. "Actually we do. The unsub has always used only knife or dagger so if this is 'Nannykiller' and not common burglar, we should be dealing only with knife or dagger," Hotch said to the police. Then Hotch pulled him aside and after quiet conversation the two parted and the police officer went to give instructions to his team when Hotch came to us. "Elle and Morgan, you are team two with those officers over there, JJ, you come with me. We are on team one," Hotch said and continued facing me, "Gideon, you and Reid are staying here, that's an order Gideon," before I could say anything. Then the teams left. Team two went in from the back and team one from front. Five minutes went by in the pitch-dark. We waited there beside the cars and after ten minutes had passed, team two came out, carrying four scared and sleepy kids. Then the front door opened, two officers came out leading a young woman to one police car. At this point, I was ready to storm in but Reid stopped me pointing to the direction of the house. Hotch came out and then JJ with Eveleen. My excitement burst out with a sigh of relief and I had to lean to the car to keep myself standing. Hotch came to me, shaking his head. "The other nanny is dead. We have to wait for the CSI's and coroner," he said. Then JJ came with Eveleen. The ambulance had arrived when we were waiting and I lead Eveleen to the paramedics so they could examine her. She was obviously in shock. After they had examined her, they let me talk with Eveleen. Though she had blanket around her, she was shivering recklessly. She saw CSI's and coroner arriving.

"Are the kids OK? Where's Kelly? Gideon, you have to tell me, that was coroner I just saw," she voice full with despair. I sat beside her and took her in hug. "Gideon, please," she pleaded but I hushed her quiet. Then I said, "I have to show you the suspect, if you know her," and led her to the police car. She looked inside and then she looked me. "Gideon, that's my stepsister Mallory Reddon, Carol and Billie Reddon's biological daughter. Is she 'Nannykiller'?" she asked from me and I nodded.

We were on the half way to the car when suddenly Hotch approached us. "They are taking the body out now. Don't let her.," but he didn't had time to finish the sentence when two officers carried out the black body bag. Before I could stop, Eveleen yanked loose and ran to see who was in that bag. I glanced Hotch and he said, "She doesn't know Gideon," which was my signal to run after Eveleen.

I approached her just in time to see her opening it. "Oh no," was all that she said before the happenings of that night took its toll and she fell to my arms, unconscious.

**A/N The song is called Goodbye my friend and its from Linda Ronstadt**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This is it folks, the end. Dig out those tissues because this one's sad. **

Chapter XII: Epilogue; Goodbyes aren't forever

Eveleen's POV

The air was cold and crispy and sun was beaming behind the leaves. I stood in a cemetery and Gideon was standing behind me, holding me tight, and making sure that I wouldn't fall down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kelly. I never should have left you alone, I should have come with you to wake the kids," I whispered, tears streaming to my cheeks. I kneeled down to touch the little, white tombstone. Following the letters that were on it, with my finger, like writing them again, I placed one single white lily on Kelly's tomb. I read her name aloud from the stone.

"Kelly Gracie Elys Nemark. She loved butterflies, Gideon. She didn't wanted angel or bird statues on her tomb. Kelly wanted butterflies, carved on the stone," I whispered to Gideon with trembling voice. His firm hands were holding me from shoulders and I felt his compassion through them. Silently in my mind, I thanked him for being there.

I watched the two dates on the stone and then the carving under it.

"'To the daughter we loved.

To our dear friend.

Kelly, Goodbyes aren't forever'"

**Gideon's POV**

"What does that last carving mean?" I asked from Eveleen.

"It's our motto with nannies non-professional. When some child we've been taken care, is going to move away, at the last day, all nannies who's taken care of that child, arranges a goodbye party. We go to the kids house, carrying heart shaped posters saying: Goodbyes aren't forever. Kelly really believed in it," Eveleen explained. I helped her back up.

"Could you leave me alone with her for a while, Gideon?" she asked. I nodded but asked, "Are you sure you'll manage?" and I heard her quiet whisper, "Yes, I'll be OK."

So I walked little further away and observed her. She looked so fragile that it made my heart ache. After ten minutes, she approached me. I saw that she was crying so I hugged her. "It was all my fault Gideon," she said sobbing against my shoulder. "Hush now, honey. It wasn't your fault. How could have it been?" I asked. "I sent her there to wake the kids and take them to panic room," she said. "Eveleen, it wasn't your fault. Instead of Kelly, it could have been you who Mallory killed," I comforted her. She withdrew from my hug, watched me into my eyes and said, "Mallory wanted to kill me. I visited her at the prison and she confessed it to me," at this point my heart skipped one beat. "You've visited her at the prison?" which was more statement than actual question. She nodded. "She told me all. She killed also that girl in Savannah. We have a cousin there, or she's more like my step cousin, but anyway, Mallory was visiting in Savannah and decided to practice there also," Eveleen told. "But why she wanted to kill you?" I was puzzled. "Because I came first. Her parents adopted me before she was born, few months before. And she told me that she always felt that our parents treated me better than they treated her. Like I was somehow special and she wasn't though she was their biological child," Eveleen gave and explanation.

"So, what now?" I asked when we walked to my car. She stopped and looked down to her feet. "Eveleen?" I asked again. She lifted her head and watched straight to my eyes. "Gideon, take me to my apartment," she said in very serious tone. I nodded and we went to my car. As I was opening the door to her, she stopped me again. "Gideon, I love you. Really, I do and that's why this is so difficult. But understand that I have to do this. I've decided to leave this city and move to Maine. I found out that my aunt Brylea, mom's sister lives there and my doctor said that it would be good to me to go away for a while," she said. "I understand and I agree with your doctor. This all has been too much for you," I said though it was hard. I drove her to her apartment and waited her outside. She came back after while, carrying a cage where her cats where with one and suitcase with another hand. "So, this is goodbye then," I said but she shook her head. "Yes and no, Gideon. Because remember, goodbyes aren't forever," she said. A cab drove on front of us and stopped. I put her suitcase to the trunk and helped her with the cage. Then she turned back to me and kissed me tenderly. "I loved the time we spent together, Gideon. It meant everything to me. I love you," she whispered, "I love you too Eveleen," I said back. She kissed me again, and then a quick smile and she climbed in to the cab. Then it drove away but before it was out of my sight I could see Eveleen waving from the back window and sending me a flying kiss she mouthed 'I love you'. I smiled and waved back to her.

_Hello Gideon, my love! _

_I found my aunt from Maine easily and I'm now staying with her. She lives in a city called Madison. I found out you quit your job in BAU so if you ever happen to move around here, I'd sure like to meet you. I love you and I miss you. _

_Goodbyes aren't forever_

_Love_

_Eveleen_


End file.
